Goodnight, Sweetheart
by Kia Souma
Summary: Even after taking his soul, Sebastian can't shake habits of being Ciel's butler...or of his feelings.


**Some notes: this takes from the first season anime and the manga, so there's obviously some spoilers and things are changed around and whatnot. Ciel died, but London wasn't set on fire/they never met angels, Pluto doesn't exist, Snake was adopted as a servant, etc.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, I'd be plenty rich and making money off this instead of posting it here ;)  
**

* * *

As a demon, I have access to a dimension separate from the mortal world and the underworld. All demons have this capability, and the dimensions are different depending on the demon. They exist outside the normal confines of time and space, and can only be entered by supernatural beings. We can do a sort of... enchanting, for lack of a better word, on these realms if we wish for privacy from others. As I've hardly spent much time in mine, I've never bothered with it and never thought I'd have to. Well.. I should've been accustomed to being surprised by unexpected events ever since I made the contract with _him_. Now, I'm residing in my realm with the protections active. Within these realms, we can expand it however we want, and create whatever we want. It can appear to be just an empty black space, or resemble what humans call a country. Mine is simple: a large manor in the middle of a lush forest. A rather odd choice for demons, yes, but not strange at all for a butler.

I walk silently through the halls, heading towards the room that I know all too well. Five years as a butler and it isn't so easy to just shake the habits. There's no need for me to assume a human form in here, but the black suit is still covering my human shape, complete with shoes and gloves. Several years have passed in the mortal realm since the contract ended, and no matter what form I take, I always end up back in this attire. It's frustrating, but at the same time, I can't will myself into anything else. The butler named Sebastian Michaelis should have died on that isle with his master, yet he still lives on inside of me. _Both_ of them.

My steps bring me through the first door of the suite, then stop at the bedroom door, and before I realise it, my hand is lifting up to gently knock. At this, a brief chuckle escapes my lips. Old habits definitely die hard. Instead, my hand reaches down to turn the knob and I walk in through the open door. The bedroom is rather plain with two curtained windows on the right, a desk, nightstand, chair, and bed. The bed has no use to me, as sleep is merely a luxury for demons, but it's utilized now by a small human body.

"Good evening, young master," I greet the boy, though knowing I'd receive no response. I walk to the chair and sit down, my gaze trailing over the human. He's dressed in nearly all black, with the exception of his white shirt and socks. A white rose is pinned to the left breast of his suit. His face is so peaceful, and I reach over to gently caress a cheek. It isn't something that I normally did as a butler, but now, even with the habits, I see no reason to hold back. Though I always adored his skin for being warm and soft like the paws of a kitten, it's now ice cold with the pale colour of death. The warmth is long gone, and what remains now is just a hollow shell, preserved from rotting due to the unnatural state of this realm. The beauty he held when I took his soul is still retained, which is both a blessing and a curse. There have been moments when I was close to taking his body out of here and having the Undertaker bury him, but I stop myself before I can even leave the room with him. It pains me to see this empty vessel, yet I need to constantly visit. No matter how many humans I make a contract with, no matter how many souls I take, no matter how much time passes...thoughts of _him_ always come back to haunt me.

Ciel Phantomhive. You don't understand the power you hold over me, even in death.

"Well then, young master. Shall I recount the events that have occurred since that day?" Again, no response. My glove strokes the boy's cheeks ever so gingerly. He always tried to appear stronger than one would assume of his small frame. I'm sure if he could see himself now, he'd wear that adorable disapproving scowl on his features. Laying here, he looks every bit the fragile, innocent little lord that he was before the events that caused him to summon me. There's a clutching in my chest when I think of that, but it's ignored. I retract my hand with a sigh, leaning back in the chair to cross my right leg over my left.

"I believe I've already told you how Tanaka passed away several weeks after you did. Presumably, old age finally took hold of him. Quite a shame; he truly was an admirable human." I shake my head, not surprised by the sincerity in my tone. That old butler was one of the very few humans that I could honestly say I respected.

"Your former servants remained in the manor for quite some time. During one of my secret visits, I overheard them saying that it was still home to them, and they would continue to take care of it in your memory. You certainly had quite the impact on them, my lord." I chuckle softly, thinking on how the foolish servants have lived.

"They've even become better at their jobs, though I do wish it happened much sooner; it would've saved me trouble, at least. Bardroy is able to cook decent meals now without blowing up the kitchen or poisoning himself. Mey-Rin isn't nearly as clumsy and accident-prone as she was. Finnian... Well, that boy actually ended up starting his own gardening business. He said, 'the young master taught me how to grow instead of destroy, so I'll continue growing beautiful flowers to thank him'." I stroke my chin slowly. "Finnian was the most distraught over your death as well, even if he didn't show it at the funeral.

Ah, and let's not forget about Snake. He remains unaware that your promise to help him find the rest of the troupe was a lie, though I daresay he grew to not care much about it. You know, young master, I believe he was the most broken of the four, although he was the last one to join. But, can you blame him? He first lost the troupe, then the master that accepted him. Were you remorseful because he said the same thing as Doll's final words? You were so engulfed in darkness and sin, yet you still showed kindness in your own way." At this, I can't help but remember the Campania tragedy, his words when I nearly collapsed after killing the hundreds of thousands of bizarre dolls when the ship sank. Even after being stabbed with Undertaker's death scythe and severely weakened, there was no way in Hell I would let harm come to Ciel. Even in death, I swore to protect him, and so I continued fighting in half-demonic form to fulfill my duty. And what did that brat say?

_'Take a rest ... you did well today.'_

If I had a heart, it would've fluttered then. He had me completely wrapped around his tiny finger, and even now, I'm still held captive.

I take a deep breath, slightly pinching the bridge of my nose. These are not the memories I need right now.

"My apologies, young master." I feel the need to apologise for pausing in the tale, though I'd receive no forgiveness. What a cursed life I live.

"Lady Elizabeth has found a new fiance, though it's obvious she hasn't completely moved on from you. She offered to take in the servants, but when they refused, she made it a point to regularly visit them. I'd assume she does so more in the hopes that you'll turn up once more, as you did the first time. She's taken on your surname as well. Elizabeth Phantomhive. The marchioness, as fierce a lady as she is, didn't stop her. I imagine you would've been utterly shocked to see her tough exterior break at your funeral."

I stare at Ciel for a moment before moving to sit on the bed instead, stroking his cheek once more as I lean down close to his face. "Young master..." My tone is softer this time, not hiding the sadness that I'm feeling. It takes a great amount of effort to do the impossible and make demons experience such emotions, and though I won't admit it to anyone else, this boy has done it. "I wonder, did you ever stop to think about how people would react once you've died? You had so many people that cared for you... and you let it all go without hesitation." He wasn't even afraid when the time came for me to take his soul. He just looked at me with a small smile, so full of trust and comfort that _I_ was the one who hesitated. He'd been so adjusted to living with death that it hadn't fazed him in the slightest. No, it wasn't until his soul entered my body and I felt his memories that I understood. Through the delicious swirl of bitterness, hate, vengeance.. it appeared. That unshakeable purity that kept his soul from completely succumbing to the darkness and made it all the more desirable. In that ounce of purity was the reason for his willingness.

_'Now, I'll be bonded with Sebastian for eternity...'_

The single line, wrapped in such love and resolve, rooted me to the spot, unable to control the trembling that seized my body. That soft, firm, and child-like voice prevented me from leaving his body with Undertaker. And it's the irrevocable emotions that I feel in response that render me incapable of dissolving this manor and burying this hollow shell.

"My dear Ciel..." I can barely hear my own shaking voice at this point. I lean up, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, before adjusting myself to lay next to him, careful not to disturb his body as if he's merely asleep. My head rests inches from his, and my hand covers his folded ones.

"Sweet dreams, my love..."


End file.
